


虽然我长得像您，不等于是您亲生的 | Just because I resemble you, does not mean I am your child

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Blue Blood [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Sizhui needs hugs, honestly the abo dynamics is barely even mentioned in this one lol, please protect Sizhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It always stings, a little, when Senior Wei grabs Zhenli by the arm and pulls him close, joking about how much more Zhenli grows to resemble both him and Han Guang-Jun everyday.Sizhui will never get comments like that, because he is not Senior Wei’s blood, because he is not their biological child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, you guys seemed really happy with the last fic in this verse,and I got the idea for this one and well... Here it is, another oneshot in this AU!  
> I'm honestly really thankful to all of you who read and commented and left kudos? I was really amazed when I saw the reaction received, I really wasn't expecting it at all! So really, thank you so much, I can't describe how happy I was to see people enjoying this fic that I thought wouldn't even get half the amount of attention it did!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one too!

Sizhui knows he looks like a Lan. He’s lost count of the number of times someone has seen the cloud-patterned forehead ribbon he sports and told him that he was truly honouring the Lan bloodline’s beauty. He never says that he’s not actually a Lan by blood, and just lets the assumptions lie.

Senior Wei tells him he looks like his grandmother sometimes, and he’s noted that him and Wen Ning do share some physical similarities, although Wen Ning says they aren’t actually that closely related. And it’s not that Sizhui minds being a Wen. In fact, he’s proud to be related to people like Wen Ning, and what he remembers of Wen Qing and the other uncles back when he was a kid tells him that they aren’t what the rest of the cultivation world thinks of Wens. It’s not a bad thing, to be a Wen, even if he has to hide it for now.

What _does_ rattle at him a bit is the way people always tell Zhenli how much he looks like Han Guang-Jun, how they always look at Zhenli’s golden eyes and smile and fawn over how handsome his brother is, how he’s going to grow up to be even more beautiful than his father. Sizhui doesn’t begrudge his brother the compliments, they’re not untrue.

But it does sting, at least a little, when Senior Wei will grab Zhenli by the arm and pull him close, press little kisses to Zhenli’s forehead and joke about how much more Zhenli grows to resemble both him and Han Guang-Jun everyday.

Sizhui will never get comments like that, because he is not Senior Wei’s blood, because he is not their biological child.

Sure, Senior Wei chides him whenever he calls him anything but Mama, or Mum, or some other form of the word mother, and it’s not like either Senior Wei or Han Guang-Jun treat him badly or anything. It’s just that everyone in the Cloud Recesses knows that Lan Sizhui is not biologically Han Guang-Jun’s, just like everyone knows Lan Wangxian is.

But Sizhui loves Zhenli as a brother, and Senior Wei and Han Guang-Jun as parents. And Senior Wei has never been shy with his affection, and Sizhui knows that he _is_ loved, no matter what anyone says.

It’s okay, it really is.

* * *

That is, until everything comes to a head after a night hunt.

Sizhui and Wangxian had, with little help, taken down one of the hardest beasts they’d ever had the opportunity to fight, and everyone had been singing their praises for the rest of the day.

Sizhui and Wangxian are on their way to hand in the night hunt reports to the elders, and Sizhui’s smile is small, still running on Senior Wei’s effusive praise, and he knows Wangxian feels the same.

“You defeated the demon fox that has been plaguing Caiyi Town?” The elder asks, nodding as he sifts through their report.

“Yes, honoured Elder,” Wangxian says, bowing. Sizhui follows, bowing as well, still riding the high of Senior Wei’s and Han Guang-Jun’s acknowledgement.

The elder makes a noise of satisfaction, nod approving. “As expected of Han Guang-Jun’s blood, Lan Wangxian. You are truly the pride of the Lan clan.”

Sizhui feels his heart stutter a little in his chest. Perhaps the elder simply-

“Of course, you have always been an exceptional child,” the elder continues, and now Sizhui can see that his gaze is fixed solely on Lan Wangxian. “The first of your generation to cultivate a golden core, despite your… upbringing.”

Sizhui sees the way Wangxian’s fists clench at his side, and feels irritation welling up in him as well. But both of them hold their tongues. If either of them were to talk back, there was no doubt that the elder would simply take it as another inadequacy of their upbringing.

“Thank you, honoured Elder,” is all Wangxian says, bowing his head in a show of respect. “However I do not deserve all the credit. If it was not for Lan Sizhui, the beast would never have been felled.”

“Your humility and generosity truly know no bounds, Young Master,” the elder says, and Sizhui is not blind to the contempt in that gaze as it slides over him. “You do not have to lie to make your… _fellow disciple_ seem stronger.”

Wangxian bristles, and Sizhui sees him open his mouth to retort.

 _“You-”_ Wangxian starts, and Sizhui can only grab him by the shoulder and plead with his eyes.

_Do not, brother._

The elder’s gaze falls on them, and he nods approvingly. “This one knows his place. That is good.”

Wangxian’s eyes narrow in fury, and Sizhui sees the aborted motion of his fingers reaching for his sword.

“Wangxian,” Sizhui hisses. “ _Zhenli._ No, please. It- it is not untrue, after all, what he is saying.”

Wangxian’s eyes shift to him, stunned and still furious, but the anger gives way to confusion the longer Sizhui holds his gaze. “Sizhui-”

Sizhui shakes his head in warning, and turns back towards the elder. He offers him a stiff bow, and an obligatory. “We will take our leave now, honoured Elder. Thank you for your time.”

Then he drags Wangxian out of the hall and to the jingshi, because it’s the only place in the entire Cloud Recesses where they could possibly talk in privacy.

Unfortunately, both Senior Wei and Han Guang-Jun are in the jingshi.

Han Guang-Jun looks up at the door opening, face impassive, and Senior Wei simply grins wide.

“My two lovely boys!” He says, grabbing them in a hug. “Have you come to visit your poor, lonely mother?”

Han Guang-Jun coughs, and Senior Wei turns to him, grin turning cheeky. “Ah, sorry, my dear, sweet Lan Zhan! I could never be lonely with you around!”

Han Guang-Jun nods, and then turns back to his reading.

Wangxian’s eyes soften, and Sizhui feels the knot in his chest loosen ever so slightly, but then Senior Wei releases them from his embrace and Wangxian’s gaze falls back on Sizhui, hardening once again.

“Would you care to explain what just happened, brother?” He says, and Sizhui swallows. Wangxian looks exceptionally like Han Guang-Jun when he’s like this, filled with righteous anger, and the knot in Sizhui’s chest pulls tight once again.

Senior Wei looks back and forth between them, cheerful expression dissolving into concern. “A-Yuan? A-Li?”

Sizhui hides a wince, and wants to shake Lan Wangxian, wants to grab him by the shoulders and hiss at him, tell him to stop, stop before they upset Senior Wei, but then Wangxian is turning to Senior Wei.

“Mama, could you tell Lan Yuan that he is _not_ lesser than I am?”

Sizhui sees the way Senior Wei freezes up, the way his silver eyes flash red ever so quickly, and flinches. He readies himself for a scolding, a demand for an explanation, a punishment.

What he gets is none of those. Instead, Senior Wei’s eyes go soft, and sad, and that is far, _far_ worse than anger.

Sizhui feels himself wilt under that gaze.

Senior Wei gathers him in a tight hug, and Sizhui presses his face to Senior Wei’s shoulder, taking deep breaths of the comforting scent of lotus blooms and spice that meant _home,_ and tries not to cry.

“A-Yuan,” Senior Wei says, voice soft and lacking any of his usual cheer. “A-Yuan, my son, my little baby boy, why would you ever- did someone say something?”

And Sizhui breaks.

“Xian-ge,” he says, soft, turning his face to hide the tear that streaks down his cheek. “Xian-ge, Senior Wei, I’m not really your son, not your blood, you don’t have to treat me as such. It’s really okay if you don’t. I know you and Han Guang-Jun love Zhenli much more, it’s okay, it is, he’s your blood son, of course you would. Zhenli belongs to the Lan bloodline, and he is amazing and strong and skilled. I am simply… a half-grown cultivator from an extinct sect.”

Sizhui’s heart clenches tight in his chest, and his eyes feel hot, but he forces himself to let go of Senior Wei, swiping furiously at his tears, coming to stand in the corner of the room, arms stiff at his side.

“Zhenli is your blood, after all, I would never expect you to love me as much, that you love me at all shows how kind you are. That you would allow me to call you Mama-” Sizhui swallows around the lump in his throat and tries to push back the sob that wants to break out.

“And Zhenli calls Han Guang-Jun Father, of course he would, but I would never presume to do so, it is not within my rights. I am just an orphaned boy who has been luckier than I ever should have be, to have fou-”

The slap echoes through the jingshi.

Sizhui raises a nerveless hand to cup a stinging cheek, eyes wide. “Senior W-”

 _“No,”_ Senior Wei says, eyes flashing. “You listen to me, Lan Sizhui. You are not weak. You are not _lesser._ You are not alone. And above all, _you are not unwanted._ You are my son, Lan Yuan. You are my son, my child, the boy I watched grow up, the boy who played alongside my son and learnt to walk alongside him, learnt to talk, who sat at my knee and listened to me play the flute. I may not have birthed you, Lan Yuan, but you are _as much_ my son as Zhenli is. I tended your scrapes when you fell down, I fed you, I clothed you, I bathed you- blood or not, I love you as much as I love A-Li, I love you as my son, and you will _never_ be less. _Do you understand me?”_

Sizhui’s gaze drops to the ground, and he nods, silently.

“Yes, Senior Wei,” he says, muted.

“Enough with that Senior Wei nonsense,” the man chides, and Sizhui feels more than hears his sigh, and then his arms come around him, pressing Sizhui’s wet face to his already-damp robes. “How many times will I have to tell you to call me Mama, or at least Mum, huh? Really, how disrespectful of a child to not even call his mother like so.”

Sizhui feels the way his cheeks burn hot, and he buries his face in dark robes.

There’s silence for a long while then, as Sizhui tries to hide the sobs that shake his shoulders, the little gasps that escape his throat, and then there’s another pair of arms embracing him from the back.

“Sizhui,” and that’s Wangxian’s voice. “How long have you been feeling this way? You should know, you are my brother, my friend, the only person other than mother and father who looks at me and doesn’t just see Han Guang-Jun’s son- Sizhui, you are my heart’s brother, the one I trust with my life-”

Sizhui sobs.

“Really,” Senior- no, Mum, Mother, _Mama_ says, running a gentle hand over his hair. “I myself was adopted, taken in and loved by people who had never shared my blood-”

And Sizhui feels the wet warmth of a tear landing on his head, and pulls away, startled, to see silver eyes glistening wetly.

“Mama?” Wangxian says, pulling back too to stare at their mother, and Sizhui feels his chest go tight. He did this, he made Mama cry-

“Wei Ying,” Han Guang-Jun’s voice carries over, and the man stands, pulling Mama into a tight hug. “It is okay, it is not your fault.”

 _“_ Uncle Jiang- Madam Yu- _Shijie-”_ he says, soft and broken, and Sizhui understands. This is the pain that Mama has carried with him from another life, that has dogged his footsteps for years, _decades,_ and Sizhui knows the story.

Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, Mama pulls away, wiping his eyes, and smiles, shaky and sad. “Anyway, it’s not about me, right? I’ve had years to deal with this, but this little bun of mine thinks he isn’t amazing- Lan Zhan, my beautiful, sweet Lan Zhan, tell him how wrong he is!”

“En,” Han Guang-Jun says, casting a concerned glance at his partner, keeping one arm securely around him, before fixing Sizhui with that golden gaze, and Sizhui barely stops himself from falling into the habitual bow of respect. “Sizhui- Lan Yuan. You have only ever done this clan- done _me_ proud.”

Sizhui swallows harshly. “Han Guang-Jun-”

Han Guang-Jun raises a hand, and the words stall in Sizhui’s throat.

“Father,” he says, and Sizhui stares. “It is only fitting.”

And Sizhui’s vision goes blurry again, and he thinks he feels Wangxian’s hand on his shoulder, stabilising him, but all he can hear is the rush of blood in his ears, the pounding of his heart in his chest, Han Guang-Jun’s -no, Father’s, _Father’s-_ voice playing in his ears.

His knees buckle, and then there’s the scent of snow and lotus blooms and sandalwood and spice- and then there are arms around him again, and Sizhui-

Sizhui is _warm._


	2. Epilogue

**** Later, far later that night, after Sizhui has gone to get ready for curfew and Wangxian is free, he heads over to the jingshi and knocks quietly before letting himself in.

“Father? Mama?” He says, taking a seat beside his parents. “You asked earlier if someone said something, and that was why Sizhui acted the way he did-”

Mama’s shoulders stiffen, and Wangxian sees the crackle of red lightning that flickers in his eyes. “Who dared-”

Wangxian spills the story, and sees both Father’s and Mother’s expressions go cold.

Mama curses liberally, words crude enough to make Wangxian’s ears go red, and then he stands, brushing out his black robes and twirling his flute in his hands. “Well then. Lan Zhan, my beautiful Lan Zhan, are we really going to let this stand?”

Father’s eyes flicker with something almost dark, and Wangxian swallows at the anger on both his parents’ faces. He rarely sees this side of either of them, this side that reminds him that his parents have killed before, that they are perhaps some of the strongest cultivators in the world. He is reminded that his mother is the infamous Yiling Patriarch, and this is perhaps the first time he realises why that name brings fear to people's eyes, why people shiver like winter came early at mention of those words.

“Wei Ying,” Father says, eyes flashing. “We will not do anything now. I will speak to Uncle and Brother in the morning.”

Mama falters, staring at Father in something akin to shock and anger, but Wangxian knows what Father is doing. He lets the smirk grow on his face.

“That is… a good idea, Father. Both Uncle and Great-Uncle favour Sizhui- and they can intimidate Elder Lan far better than we could ever hope.”

Slowly, Wangxian sees the realisation dawning on Mama’s face, the smirk that steals over his lips, the satisfied glint in his eyes.

“Lan Zhan, can I at least cast a few jinxes on him?” Mama asks, grin growing wider. “Brother-in-law and Old Man Qiren will probably do the real scaring, but I can make his life  _ hell.” _

Wangxian sees Father blink, and for a moment he fears that Father will not allow it -it is _definitely_ against the rules- but then Father turns back to his worktable, nimble fingers tuning his guqin. “I did not hear anything, Wei Ying.”

Mama bursts into laughter. “Ah, my sweet Lan Zhan, how you’ve changed since we were young!”

Wangxian sees the red that flashes over Mama’s fingers, barely a split second of light, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends always say they can tell who my favourite character in a fandom is without even being in the fandom, because I always somehow end up torturing them... I guess they're not wrong! My poor cinnamon roll child Sizhui <3
> 
> Now with [fanart!!](http://sterndecorum.tumblr.com/post/181192932208/inspired-by-this-series-3)  
> By the lovely [sterndecorum](http://sterndecorum.tumblr.com)  
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
